The present disclosure relates to a multilayer ceramic capacitor and a manufacturing method thereof.
Multilayer ceramic capacitors (MLCC), multilayer chip electronic components, may be used in various electronic devices due to advantages in which a size is relatively small, high capacitance may be secured, and it may be easily mounted.
For example, the multilayer ceramic capacitors may be used in capacitors having a chip form mounted on printed circuit boards of several electronic products such as imaging devices such as liquid crystal displays (LCD), plasma display panels (PDP), and the like, computers, personal digital assistants (PDA), and mobile phones to thereby serve to charge or discharge electricity.
Recently, in accordance with the miniaturization of electronic products, it is also demanded to allow multilayer ceramic capacitors used in the electronic products to have a sub-miniaturized size and ultra high capacitance.
Therefore, multilayer ceramic capacitors in which thicknesses of dielectric layers and internal electrodes are decreased in order to allow the electronic products to have a sub-miniaturized size and a plurality of dielectric layers are stacked in order to allow the electronic products to have ultra high capacitance has been manufactured.
Particularly, in a case of so-called low profile or embedded products having a relatively thin thickness as compared to length and width sizes, thickness thinness of bands of external electrodes is required to obtain high capacitance.
However, in the case in which the thickness of bands of the external electrodes is excessively decreased for the high capacitance, a phenomenon in which a plating solution is permeated into a chip during a plating process to contact the internal electrodes may be caused, thereby degrading product reliability.
The following Related Art Documents disclose a multilayer ceramic capacitor having an external electrode of a double layer structure, but do not disclose a structure in which an end portion of an internal layer of the external electrode is exposed externally and do not disclose that an external layer of the external electrode is formed using a paste having higher viscosity than that of the internal layer thereof.